The Best Kept Promise
by Silver Harmony
Summary: Post EW 2x1, 4x3. Heero and Trowa unexpectedly get caught up in a relationship with two stunning women, causing jealousy in the Pilots' home. But, unknown to them, the two women could be strangers more familiar to them than they think. Please r&r!
1. Prologue

**Title:** _The Best Kept Promise_  
**Author:** Silver & Harmony  
**Pairings:** 2+1, 4+3, implied 1+? and 3+?  
**Rating:** M 15+  
**Warnings:** Post-EW, slightly OOC  
**Disclaimer:** Not ours, otherwise Heero/Duo and Trowa/Quatre would be canon.  
**Notes:** This is our first combined GW story so please be nice and don't thrash us down with flames that are too nasty. We're trying our best to write as well as we can and all feedback is appreciated.

-

Prologue

Split ends are a nuisance.

No matter how much conditioner he put in his hair and trim off the unnecessary ends each week, there always seemed to be more split apart like an unraveling rope. He felt like a mop. Since the nearest scissors were out of reach at a place that smelt so strongly of pressed business suits and office papers, the only option was to use his teeth as he savagely tore off the persistent hairs, hardly noticing the city view ahead of him.

Hearing the shuffle of footsteps approaching, he immediately straightened up and released his long braid, brushing the dust off his clothing to ready himself for a grand entrance.

"Nice digs," Duo announced his presence, giving a wave, "Yo, Quatre, how've you been?" he stood up and presented his friend with a grin.

"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed. He dismissed his assistants at once and led Duo to the tearoom.

"What an impressive building! You're family's really somethin'. This is all yours now, right?" commented Duo, staring out of the enormous window. Quatre wriggled a little, trying to get comfortable in his chair.

"No, not yet. My sisters are managing all the assets of the corporation right now. As far as anyone else knows, I'm missing."

Duo turned around, "Because you're a Gundam Pilot? Quatre, where were you anyway?"

"On the Earth. I went with Heero to figure out what we should be doing. That's the reason I went." answered Quatre.

"So did you come up with anything?"

"I think we've gotta fight. That's why I came looking for you guys. There are lots of kind people on Earth, Duo, and same is true for the colonies." Quatre turned his gaze to the city through the window. "I want to help build a world where everyone can live in peace. I want to protect the total pacifism upheld by the Sanc Kingdom."

"Total pacifism," Duo almost laughed as if it were a joke, "Do you really think such a world is possible?"

"Duo?"

Duo paused momentarily and walked to the wall before turning around and leaning against it. After he had done so, he crossed his arms and bowed his head low. "I've been fighting for the colonies all this time; they should leave the fighting to me. I should be the only one who has to suffer as much as I did. But now the colonies have decided to start up a war - which means that a lot more people will end up dying. Maybe I've lost faith in what we're fighting for - in the future that we dreamed about. Maybe in the end peace is just an impossible dream."

"I made a grave mistake once. I don't expect to ever be forgiven. I'll risk everything to show my remorse, and I'll do that by fostering my hope for peace. Because once a dream is lost, then really everything is lost." He uttered solemnly.

"You may be right about that. Although a dismal future may be more suitable for the Great Destroyer." Duo tittered completely changing the sober atmosphere.

"Duo...?"

Duo stretched and gave a loud yawn, "Well Quatre, this place is just a little too high-class for me. I'll see you 'round, buddy boy!" Duo began pacing away. Suddenly he stopped, and glanced back at Quatre again, who was still sitting on his chair, his cup of tea in his hand. "If you're really gonna keep looking for the Gundam Pilots, I guess you'll see what's his name..."

"Duo, do you mean...?" Quatre asked, setting down his cup.

"Yep." Duo replied after a pause, and with a wave, he turned to leave.

At the sight of Duo's departure, a thought suddenly returned to Quatre and he instantly stood up, "Wait! Can't you stay longer?"

"Don't you have other affairs you need to attend to?"

"Oh sure, but I can spare a little time." Quatre glanced at his wristwatch. "Why shouldn't you?"

"Alright...but I warn you: I'm going to take advantage of the big bucks that you have."

"Fine then. We can go for ice-cream around the city."

They both swung their gaze to the window at the glimmer of blue and silver lights.

"Mmm...this is good quality ice cream! Hey kiddo, couldn't have got it without your cash!"

Quatre gave a fake laugh. "You're...welcome."

"So, was there anything specific in mind that you wanted to talk to me about?" Duo questioned, greedily slurping at his super-duper-giant-deluxe-triple-mocha-flavored-ice-cream.

Quatre slowly savored his one spoonful of the teeny-tiny-children's-bite-sized-vanilla-flavored-sample that was given to him for free before throwing the plastic spoon into the rubbish bin.

"What's making you believe that I was thinking of something in particular?"

"'Coz that laugh just before wasn't what I'd really call genuine. And 'coz a billionaire like you took that free ice-cream that was less than the size of a peanut." Duo explained, holding up his index finger and thumb on his left hand at a close distance to demonstrate his point.

There was an awkward length of silence as Quatre hindered response, hoping that Duo would continue the conversation. However, Duo would not say anything as he peered at the blond boy beside him, determined to know what was behind the change of attitude.

Quatre sighed. "Oh Duo, I'm so lonely. I just wish that there was somebody who could stay by me and not leave me alone all the time. My sisters and I don't really keep in contact. Both my mother and father have passed. The Maganacs can't tend to my loneliness when it comes to me. Before, even you were being quick to leave after merely talking about the events of the war."

"Sorry Cat, but I know how you feel. I'm a solitary reaper. I was raised an orphan, so I don't have any brothers or sisters, let alone soldiers that would follow me to the battlefield like your Maganacs."

Quatre smiled weakly. "I guess compared to Heero, Trowa and Wufei, we're not really that lonely. We do have conversations, and we do like to talk - just the two of us."

"Yeah, they're all very grumpy." he pouted. "They seriously need to be pulled out from the prison-like confines of their missions."

"Well, we never know. They might all have girlfriends that we don't even know about."

Duo raised his eyebrows interestedly trying to clarify what Quatre was implying, "Are you saying that you feel lonely 'coz you reckon that your love life is a bit dull?"

Quatre grinned sincerely. "Yeah, something like that."

Duo brightened, "Well, Cat, you don't have to worry because I'm not dating anyone either. Hey, I have an idea - let's make a pact!"

"A pact? What kind?"

Duo smirked. "We're both fifteen right? So why don't we give ourselves three years? Hopefully by that time the war will be over! By this day in three years time, when we're eighteen, we'll no longer be single. What do you think?"

"I like it," Quatre agreed, holding out his hand. "You're on."

Duo shoved the rest of his mocha ice cream into his mouth and they confirmed their agreement by shaking hands.

_  
(To Be Continued)_


	2. Eavesdropping

**Notes:** Thank you very much those who reviewed. It makes us happy when you take the time out to tell us what you think. Here is the next chapter of the story. Enjoy!

-

Chapter 1: Eavesdropping

"Uhhh...this is so heavy..." Wufei complained as he staggered in the doorway hugging a gigantic fridge. Trowa sighed and glared at him whilst opening some boxes.

"Quit complaining."

"Yeah," Heero grunted, pushing the couch into place. "I can carry that thing one handed."

Wufei snorted in insult, dropping the fridge with a loud thud. "You try carrying a fridge full of food in it! Who's idea was it to leave everything in it anyway?!"

"Hey Heero!!! I found your pen at the bottom of the removal truck!" Duo ran into the room carrying nothing but a mini pen that was barely 4 inches long.

Heero walked over to Wufei and helped him push the fridge to the kitchen, hardly glancing back at Duo. "I have two computers. I don't need that. You can keep it if you want."

"Well, we don't need this then," Duo threw the pen out the window.

"OW!" Came a voice from outside.

Duo flinched upon hearing the voice and gave a cheesy false laugh hoping that nobody had heard it. "Well, I'd better go back and get everyone's pillows. Hey Wufei! Could you come out and get the tumble drier and washing machine, man?"

"Well then," Wufei seethed, coming out of the kitchen. "Why don't you tell me to carry in everyone's beds and wardrobes while you're at it?!"

"Cool! You'd do that for me?" Duo beamed. "You're slammin', Dragon dude!" And with that he strode out, whistling a cheerful version of Requiem.

Quatre entered the front door after Duo had left, wearing a sky blue t-shirt and overalls. His hair fell quite messily over his eyes and a small dirt patch stained his cheek. With one hand, he pushed a trolley with their mega wide screen TV, and held his head with the other, squinting one eye.

"Who threw that pen?"

However, everyone ignored him as they continued to rearrange furniture and other items in the new house that they bought together - or, that is - the house that Quatre bought for all of them.

As Duo sprinted through the front door carrying everyone's pillows and Wufei walked outside to fetch the washing machine, Trowa and Heero proceeded to their designated study while Quatre was busy trying to determine where to put their mega wide-screen TV.

Duo tossed the pillows onto the floor with a loud sigh and wiped the sweat off his brow. "Phew! Man, this is hard work!"

"Where do you think the TV looks good? Left of right?" Quatre inquired.

"Center."

Quatre wheeled the TV into the living room and looked with a smile at Duo, who looked like he had worked so hard. "It's good that one by one, we eventually got a job at Preventers. I guess I'm not solo anymore."

"Well, yeah, and it's really good we all share a house now eh?" Duo remarked, flopping onto the couch and spreading his limbs wide, nearly enough to cover the whole length of the furniture. "None of us is gonna be alone. And the house is so near the HQ."

"Does it look good here?"

"Nah, just a little to the left."

Quatre struggled to push the large appliance over a little, then sighed in relief.

"Now," he began, "what do you think we should do about the rooms?"

"I dunno," Duo replied goofily, "you very cleverly chose a four bedroom house, so one of us will have to sleep in the lounge."

"Or the bathtub, Duo," Quatre stated sarcastically. "I wouldn't have known that all of you wanted to turn one of the rooms into a study."

"It is a study, Quatre," Heero's voice was heard calling from afar. "It doesn't have any built-in wardrobes. If you want, I can sleep here. I can probably pull a mattress in or something. It'll be more convenient for me, anyway. I'm sure I'd fit."

"Well, that's settled then. That leaves you, me, Tro and Fei to the other rooms upstairs." Duo commented as a thunk was heard in the background.

"Sorry." Wufei uttered from the front door, a washing machine on its side in front of him.

"Wufei, you're so lazy!" Duo scolded lightly, his mouth curled into some sort of scowl. "Get the dryer, and don't forget you promised to get all of our beds!"

The two watched Wufei mutter curses under his breath as he pushed the washing machine to the laundry, and obediently stepped outside to retrieve the dryer. With that, a brief silence fell upon the room.

"No Trowa, I think the computer should go over there." Heero's voice was suddenly heard, breaking the silence. "I prefer it to be next to the window rather than the shelf."

"What do you think Heero does on that laptop all the time?" Duo whispered as he drew closer to Quatre.

Quatre frowned, "I have no idea, especially since there are no more missions to report anymore. Maybe he has a penfriend!"

"Or maybe...he's lookin' at porn!" Duo suggested teasingly.

"But he's still so uptight all the time! You'd think that he'd get some stress relief from it..." Quatre grinned.

Both giggled at their own mental image of Heero smiling open-mouthed and looking completely stoned, scrolling through pictures of shapely women.

"Do you think he'd be turned on if the site contained pictures of someone we know?" Duo asked interestedly.

"Uhhh..." Quatre cringed, shuddering in complete disgust. "Dorothy..."

They tried to suppress their laughter, but it came out in bursts of snorting noises. They didn't acknowledge Wufei re-entering the house carrying the tumble drier. Wufei, curious to know what was causing such hilarity, set down the drier and stood silently in the foyer.

"Where is she now?" questioned Duo.

"Who, Dorothy? I think she's at some business trip with Relena near a resource satellite." Quatre muttered softly.

Wufei strained his ears and stretched out his neck looking like a goose, but he still did not seem to be able to hear what the secret conversation was. He gently tiptoed to the kitchen, adjacent to the living room, and crept to the door that connected the rooms, knowing that he would be able to hear better there.

"Probably on their way to a colony." Duo mused.

Quatre agreed, nodding slowly. "Yeah, probably."

"Hey, that reminds me! D'you remember what date this is?"

"No...what is it?"

"Remember, on the colony two years ago? When we made that pact?"

"It's a little vague," Quatre squinted a little. "Refresh my memory?"

"Remember how we made an agreement to have had at least one sweetheart by the time we're eighteen. I haven't fulfilled that promise yet, and we've only got a year left. Did you manage to accomplish it?"

At these words, Wufei smiled with interest from his hiding place in the kitchen.

"Nope, still a single, lonely Quatre."

Duo pondered, "I wonder if the other pilots are dating someone?"

"Well I don't think Trowa's seeing anyone, at least not to my knowledge. Trowa and I are really close, and he's usually honest with me. He's practically my best friend and I'm not sure that he would ever get by doing that without telling me straight out."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Duo nodded. "Despite Heero's silence and that grumpy attitude that seems to have been permanently molded onto his face, I know that I can really trust him, and that he wouldn't just be keeping that sorta stuff from me."

"What about Wufei?"

Alone in the kitchen, Wufei screwed up his face and stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Hey! I don't know! He's probably dating Sally!"

Wufei almost fell over. They must be drunk, he thought, shaking his head.

"So then," Quatre continued, "what about this pact? I haven't met anyone yet, let along considered dating."

"Me neither. But think positive, Q, I'm sure that within the year we'll get to know someone very special, someone that could possibly love us." encouraged Duo in a melodramatic voice.

"If Wufei is already dating Sally, and should Trowa and Heero be single, I hope that they'll experience the feeling we're talking about that we want to experience ourselves."

Wufei stood stunned, then smiled mischievously as an idea formed in his head before walking back out towards the removal truck to get everyone's beds.

_  
(To Be Continued)_


End file.
